


Arthur Has a Migraine

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a prompt  (in Arthur_Whumping) in which Arthur is suffering with a migraine. If you enjoy Arthur h/c, please join the community and support it as we try to get it off the ground.</p><p>http://arthur-whumping.livejournal.com/</p><p>Disclaimer: I make no profit from this endeavor. The characters belong to BBC and Shine, along with legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Has a Migraine

"Is it your head again?" Merlin puts his briefcase down and comes to sit beside Arthur on the couch.  
  
"Shh...too loud, Merlin," Arthur groans, shifting and pressing his fingers to the middle of his forehead.  
  
Merlin reaches out and pushes golden hair from Arthur's face, stroking gently. "That bad?" he whispers.  
  
"Worse," Arthur groans. "I came home early. There are all these lights flashing behind my lids." Keeping his eyes closed, Arthur leans into Merlin's touch. "Your hand feels good. It's so nice and cool."  
  
Merlin turns and reaches down to pull Arthur's shoes off, followed by his socks. He moves to the end of the sofa and sits, placing Arthur's feet on his lap and beginning to massage them. Arthur peeks out from behind his hand.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be rubbing my head?" Arthur asks, brow raised.   
  
"I'll get to that. Relax, luv." Merlin kneads Arthur's feet until Arthur groans, his eyes disappearing behind his hand again.  
  
"I had a perfectly awful day today," Arthur says after a moment. "Must've graded fifty papers. I had to call three students into my office for plagiarism. Ohhh! Merlin, God, that feels so good." Arthur winces in pleasure, lifting his arse off the couch.  
  
Merlin squirms a bit, Arthur's tone and actions hardening the bulge in his trousers.  
  
"I woke up this morning with this headache coming on...” Arthur continues, oblivious to how sexy he is, even in pain. “…felt it in the night, even."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Merlin asks, focusing on Arthur's curved toes.  
  
"What could you have done? I didn't want you worrying about me all day." He opens his eyes again, fixing Merlin with a look. "And don't say you wouldn't, because we both know you would."  
  
Merlin grins. "Guilty as charged." He pushes his fingers into the arch of Arthur's foot, making Arthur gasp. "Still. I hope you took something for it before you rushed out the door."  
  
"I did, but it only got worse." Arthur makes the face Merlin knows so well where he squinches up one eye, revealing half of his white teeth. "It feels as though someone's hammering on my brain!"  
  
“Shhh, relax.” Merlin smoothes his hands over the soft skin on the top of Arthur's feet before moving to caress his ankles.   
  
"God, I love your fingers, Mer'n," Arthur slurs his words a bit in his pain and fatigue, his head lolling on the large couch pillow. "S'lucky to have you."  
  
"Want me to rub your head now?" Merlin asks after a few moments.  
  
"I need to take a shower first. I want to put some pajamas on." Arthur reaches up and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Merlin glances out the window at the setting sun.  
  
"Not hungry. There's some leftover pasta in the refrigerator for you, though."  
  
With a wince, Arthur swings his legs off the couch, pausing briefly to kiss Merlin's lips, brushing his thumb over them lightly, before standing. "Thanks for the foot rub."  
  
"There's more where that came from, hot stuff." Merlin swats Arthur's bum. "Go take your shower and meet me in the bedroom."  
  
Arthur smiles softly, winces again, and presses his hands to his temples before heading off toward the bathroom.

When Merlin has eaten, he wanders into the bathroom that Arthur has just vacated. It's steamy and smells of soap. Merlin quickly strips himself of the day's clothes and turns on the shower, adjusting the temperature before stepping in for a quick wash.  
  
He has an equally quick dry-off before heading into their bedroom where he finds Arthur sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.  
  
Merlin pulls a pair of boxers out of a drawer, slips them on, and lowers the lights in the room before crawling into bed and patting the space between his legs.   
  
"Come here," he beckons, and Arthur slowly unwinds himself and obeys, crawling up the bed to position himself between Merlin's legs, back against Merlin's chest.  
  
When Arthur's head rests just below Merlin’s chin, Merlin brings a hand to each side of Arthur's neck and begins a gentle rub with the pads of his thumbs that brings Arthur's head rolling back against Merlin's shoulder in thankful relief.  
  
"Ahhh, Merlin, your fingers..." Arthur says for the second time that evening, and Merlin chuckles, jostling Arthur's head a little.  
  
"Perhaps I should start a new business--finger favors."  
  
"You'd make a fortune," Arthur breathes, settling down against him. "Feels so good."  
  
"Here, lean forward a bit." Merlin gently works the muscles of Arthur's neck, concentrating on the base of his head, and Arthur moans, his body becoming more and more lax as the massage continues.  
  
"Feel good?" Merlin asks unnecessarily, his breath ghosting over the still heat-pink shell of Arthur's ear.  
  
"Mmm," Arthur agrees, turning his head just enough to catch a kiss from Merlin's lips. "Love you. So much."  
  
"I love you, too," Merlin says, moving his lips to nibble on the side of Arthur's neck, something he never tires of.  
  
"How'd I get so lucky to have you?" Arthur asks, craning his neck to the side to give Merlin better access.   
  
"Don't know," Merlin answers, licking the tendon closest to his mouth.  
  
"Merlin, you're not trying to seduce me when I have a migraine, are you?" Arthur asks, a smile in his voice.  
  
Merlin stills a moment before bringing his mouth to Arthur's ear again. "I've heard that a good orgasm can cure a headache," he says softly, suggestively.  
  
Arthur's lips quirk. "How selfless of you."  
  
Merlin brushes his nose against Arthur's temple, bringing his hands around to caress lightly-furred pecs and suddenly taut nipples. "Anything to bring you relief."  
  
Arthur huffs a laugh and turns his head for another, deeper, kiss before pressing Merlin down into the mattress.

Merlin turns out to be correct; Arthur not only finds relief, but also a peaceful sleep with Merlin curled around them in their bed.

 

_finis_


End file.
